Pushbutton switch assemblies of the type discussed in copending application Ser. No. 873,030, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,222, permit an operator to push or depress an actuating plunger to engage or disengage an electrical connection within the switch. Heretofore pushbutton switches of the above referred to type have not been applied to applications in which the operator does not have access to the plunger to actuate the switching operation. For example, in a commercially successful closet light assembly both the light and its control switch are mounted within a support structure, wherein the switch assembly is not directly accessible to the operator. As a result, a non-pushbutton switch and pull cord actuator is now used which is both cumbersome and relatively complex.